


Thunderbolt And Lightning, Very Very Frightening

by thesoundofnat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: “So,” Jim started. “That happened.”Chris fell back onto his chair and watched Jim collapse into his own. “I take it you have a fear of lightning too.”





	Thunderbolt And Lightning, Very Very Frightening

**Author's Note:**

> I took a prompt I got in October last year and made a lil ficlet out of it. I hope you like it even though it's short!

Jim was in his office. Again. This was, what? The third time this month?

Chris knew how to tell students off. He’d had a lot of practice (and a lot of late night rehearsals with Phil when he knew he would have to call a student into his office the next day for one reason or another, but only in the early days of his career). His mouth was practically on autopilot.

This was no different, even if Jim’s big eyes and clenched jaw and lowered gaze made him want to go easy on him, because dammit, the kid knew better, and they both knew he knew better, and Chris knew he was only in here because he’d acted too quickly without thinking something over. But Chris was obliged to tell him exactly what he’d done wrong, even though he was certain Jim was already aware of it. Even though he’d much rather pull him aside, maybe hand him a cup of something, and let him explain himself to  _him_ , Chris the person, rather than Christopher Pike the commander.

“Are you aware of how little I want to be here right now?” he was saying. “In here talking about this situation with you?”

Jim nodded, still not meeting his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you think we can maybe avoid this happening again? For at least the rest of the semester?”

 _Stop getting caught_ , the unprofessional part of Chris wanted to plead. He knew it was damn near impossible for Jim to not get in trouble, but it’d be much easier if he stopped getting caught in the act.

“I’ll attempt it.”

“Oh, you’ll attempt it, will you?”

“Sir, you know he started it-”

“It doesn’t matter. You threw the first punch, son.” God, it was like speaking to a preschooler.

“Only because he insulted-”

“I don’t care who he insulted.”

“-you.”

Chris blinked. He hadn’t expected that. “That- doesn’t matter. It changes nothing. I’ve had my fair share of criticism in my life. There’s no use in picking up fights with everyone who badmouths me.”

Jim nodded. “Right. Well, I didn’t like it.”

Chris felt his face soften. He couldn’t help it. “It doesn’t matter,” he repeated. “I appreciate you standing up for me, but-”

He never got to finish that sentence, because in that moment, on a cold and rainy afternoon in October, lightning decided to make its presence known to the Academy. A loud roar followed by a light so bright it must’ve struck very close to Chris’ window, filling the room briefly with its blinding whiteness. Chris barely had time to get his reflexes in check, and he instinctively and automatically revealed just what he’d tried for so very long to conceal by letting out a scream and diving for cover beneath his desk, forgetting all about image and reputation.

Only when Chris the professional returned, it was to find Jim curled up beside him on the floor, his own scream dying on his lips.

They stared at each other for a moment, each taking the other in. Chris was sure he looked ridiculous, which was unfair because Jim at least looked a little endearing in a weird way. He reacted first, an embarrassed smile growing on his lips which Chris soon returned, and they scrambled out from under the desk slowly, as if willing this to be a dream.

“So,” Jim started. “That happened.”

Chris fell back onto his chair and watched Jim collapse into his own. “I take it you have a fear of lightning too.”

“It’s mostly been the thunder, actually.” He picked at his sleeve. “I used to sit at home absolutely terrified, until my brother explained to me that it was like a warning sign for the actual danger. I never really experienced lighting that close before, but the fear still stuck.” He let out a laugh. “I guess it’s not leaving anytime soon now.”

Chris grinned, and just like Jim’s laugh it was both amused and absolutely hollow. “There’s no thunder in space,” he reminded him.

“Why do you think I want to go there?”

They laughed slightly awkwardly, but Chris could feel a shift between them after that. As if being forced to show that kind of vulnerability - so genuine and raw - was forcing them to reevaluate their relationship. Forcing them to realize that the other was actually a person rather than a label.

Chris glanced at the clock. “You should head back before it gets dark.”

“Can I, uh- can I wait? For a moment?”

Chris understood. “I’ll make us some coffee.”

Maybe Chris could pretend that he was allowing Jim to stay for a while in order to finish off his lecture, but they both knew better, so he didn’t even try.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
